yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Masked HERO
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "HERÓI Mascarado" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Masked HERO" ( Masukudo Hīrō in Japan, written as ・ or ・ in the Japanese manga) is a "HERO" sub-archetype used by Jaden Yuki in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. Jaden started using this archetype after the tournament to Duel the Kaiser, when he decided to build an "all-his Deck", which would eventually grow into his ultimate Deck (since the "Elemental HERO" monsters he used previously were from Koyo Hibiki's Deck). The Transformation Summon method is utilized by this archetype. Design While the "Elemental HERO" archetype is said to be based off of American superheroes, it can also be assumed that the "Masked HERO" archetype is a salute to Japanese ''Kamen Rider'' heroes. In addition to "Kamen" meaning "Masked", there are several similarities between the two, such the recurring "form changing" and transformations of Kamen Riders. The Double Attacks are also similar to the original Kamen Riders' (1 and 2) "Rider Double" techniques. Estilo De Jogo Rather than Fusion Summoning like most Fusion Monsters do, "Masked HERO" monsters use cards like "Mask Change" to be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. In the manga, Chazz Princeton was amazed seeing how "Masked HERO" monsters could use the same effect of "Fusion" using one single material rather than 2 or more. This archetype favors a fairly straight-forward beatdown strategy. Their "transforming" cards being Quick-Play Spell Cards allows them to be transformed at any time, including during the Battle Phase, for multiple attacks, or in response to an opponent's effect or attack. While "Masked HERO" is an independent archetype in the manga, in the TCG/''OCG'' they were revamped to be a general "HERO" support, making them splashable options for any "HERO" Deck (though they essentially work well only with "Elemental HERO" monsters, due to their varied Attributes). "Mask Change II" takes this even further by allowing "Masked HERO" monsters to be splashable in any Deck, as long as one can handle the increased cost and Extra Deck real estate. An efficient build can consist of running a few "Elemental HERO" monsters that help you conduct Fusion Summons (Like "Elemental HERO Blazeman" and "Elemental Hero Woodsman") to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero" ("King of the Swamp" help this even further) which has 2 advantages: it can be Fusion Summoned using even "Masked Hero" monsters, and when combined with "Mask Change" or "Form Change", lets you get a WATER or high Leveled "Masked HERO" while destroying your opponents' monsters. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Elemental HERO Bubbleman * Elemental HERO Heat * Elemental HERO Honest Neos * Elemental HERO Ocean * Elemental HERO Shadow Mist * Elemental HERO Sparkman * Elemental HERO Stratos (Apenas no Formato Tradicional) * Elemental HERO Wildheart * Phantom Magician * Summoner Monk Monstros de Fusão * Contrast HERO Chaos * Masked HERO Acid * Masked HERO Dark Law * Masked HERO Dian * Masked HERO Divine Wind * Masked HERO Goka * Masked HERO Koga * Masked HERO Vapor * Elemental HERO Absolute Zero * Elemental HERO Escuridao * Elemental HERO Gaia * Elemental HERO Great Tornado * Elemental HERO Nova Master * Elemental HERO The Shining Magias * Advance Draw * Mask Change * Mask Change II * E - Emergency Call * Form Change * Mask Charge * Miracle Fusion * Quick Booster * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive Armadilhas * Imperial Custom * Safe Zone Categoria:Arquétipos